Curse of the Imprint
by akapunkpenguin
Summary: Bella and Jacob think they will get their happily ever after, but when Jacob imprints on his and Bella's date night things quickly go down hill. Can Jacob fight the imprint? Can the relationship be saved? Is his imprint THE one? Find out.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Here's a little background for the story: This story is a combination of New Moon and Eclipse, so we will pretend that Edward comes back but Bella and Jacob have discovered their love for one another, this is when Jacob and Edward make Bella choose. I may write that story another time, but for now I just want to get right into this story so we will skip it for now. Now onto the story :) Nicky**

Curse of the Imprint: Preface

It had been a year and six months since I chose between the two most important men in my life. At the time I made the best decision without question but now I know it was the worst decision I could have ever made. At the time when I was faced with the decision to choose between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black my heart told me that Jacob was the right choice.

Looking back I realized that my decision was founded on crazy teenage hormones, and intense yet fleeting love. I knew our relationship was never certain, rocky and certainly never stable but a rollercoaster relationship with Jacob seemed much more exciting that then perfect, boring couple that was Bella and Edward.

Everything between Jacob and I had been perfect until about a month ago, everything was amazing. I loved Jacob more than I thought one person could love another, and I gave him everything I had and more. Jacob and I were on cloud nine but the thought never occurred to us that there was a possibility that Jacob could still imprint, as far we were concerned I was his imprint without all the fancy wording and rituals that went along with that title.

But our happiness would quickly sleep away on mine and Jacob's date night in Port Angeles.


	2. Chapter One

Curse of the Imprint: chapter one.

"Bella, honey, Jacob is here to pick you up!" Charlie shouted up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Dad, tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back but as soon as the words left my lips I heard my door creak open.

"Bella you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life, what in the world could take you so long to get ready?" Jacob asked me sarcastically as he leaned against my door frame looking so good it literally took my breath away.

As soon as I got my breath back I forced out a giggle before sarcastically saying, "Beauty takes time, I can't look this good without time Jacob seriously it's impossible." He rolled his eyes and heaved himself of my door frame to migrate to lie down on my bed.

"Seriously," Jacob said mocking me, "babe we are going to miss our reservation if we don't hurry up!"

"Sure, sure I am ready let's go," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed his overheated hand and led him down the stairs.

"See ya Charlie" Jacob yelled as I pulled him out the front door. I jumped in the rabbit and Jacob chuckled to himself before muttering, "I love you Bells" as he slid into the driver's seat.

The ride to the restaurant was peaceful and the conversation between us was playful and sprinkled with 'I love you' s. The real trouble started at the fancy over priced restaurant Jacob picked for us to have dinner.

The pimply boy whose name tag sad Jean seated us a cozy candle lit table, the restaurant was beautiful and I was blown away Jacob had really gone through a lot of trouble.

It was a few minutes before the waitress came to take our orders. Her name tag labeled her as Kari, she was about 5'5" with long curly, what looked like, naturally blonde hair. She took my order first and Jacob never took his eyes off me, but when she turned to take Jacob's order and he looked up at her the emotions in his eyes went from lust, to adoration, to love at first sight.

When I cleared my throat and Jacobs eyes never left her I knew I had lost him and I felt my my heart shatter into a million pieces. I quietly gathered my things as Kari and Jacob chattered about nothing, I walked from the restaurant feeling a pain worse than I had felt when Edward left me consume and swallow me whole. I was all I could manage to get on a bus back to Forks.

When I finally made it home after walking 5 blocks in the pouring rain, in heels and a dress, from the bus stop I collapsed in Charlie's lap letting the tears flow freely from my eyes. He mumbled quiet nothings to me while rubbing gentle circles on my back with his finger tips.

What I appreciated the most was the fact that he didn't once ask me what was wrong. Maybe he assumed or knew I could speak because of my mild hyperventilating, or maybe he was silently planning Jacob's murder. To be honest I wouldn't have minded at the time if it was the latter.

I must have cried myself to sleep on Charlie's lap because I woke up in my bed screaming fully clothed. Damn the nightmares, why was it that I was incapable of just sleeping through the night after having my heart ripped from my chest, stomped and spit on?

I mean wouldn't any other normal person cry themselves to sleep and not wake up because of the complete exhaustion that comes along with crying out your soul?

Charlie was quickly in my room pulling me into his chest as another round of sobs shook my body. It was when I had momentarily cried out all my tears that Charlie asked the question I knew he had wanted to ask since I got home.

"What did Jacob do? Did he hurt you? If he did so help me God I will find a reason to arrest that boy!" I could tell Charlie was going to begin ranting so I cut him off short.

"Well Daddy you know Jacob is a werewolf [sob] well they do this strange thing called imprinting [sob, sob] where they fall so in love [sob] with someone, even if it is a stranger, at first sight." I choked on my words and tears began pouring from my eyes again, I wanted to finish but I was physically unable to breathe normally let alone explain the horror of imprinting.

"Oh" Charlie mumbled under his breath, "he can't fight it?" I shook my head no quickly. "Damn, you are so beautiful and perfect why can't you just be in love without having your heart broken?" Charlie grumbled, I let out a morbid chuckle before mumbling back to him, "I don't know, but I do know that my heart has never hurt this bad before, ever."

Charlie's face turned white as I assume he thought back to the zombie that was Bella post Edward break-up. Uncontrollable sobs crashed down over me again as I tucked myself further into Charlie's chest. When would the pain stop?

**Author's Note: This is my first Bella/Jacob story so make sure you tell me what you think or what you need explained better in a review! **


End file.
